Reckoning: Chapter 43
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Dru gets a "gift" from Hiro - flashbacks of her mother and how she fell out of the Order. Will the memories of Christophe impact her current feelings for him? Nat has a surprise for Dru waiting in her room. Things are getting intense for our favorite svetocha. Come see why.


Christophe and I exited the lower level separately in hopes of avoiding the draw of unwanted attention. Strangely, my guards were not outside waiting. _Maybe Christophe excused them? _I made my way through the _schola_ to the caf, a high ceilinged room with windows. I spotted Shanks at a table with Nat and Dibs. Nat looked up, then waved me over. Before she could open her mouth to ask, I was on it. "I fell asleep on Christophe's bed after a long night of… talking. He was a total gentleman and we're cool now." All three sets of eyes looked at me with a little disbelief.

Shanks leaned forward across the table and placed his fingers on my knuckles. This was a surprise because he never touches me being _wulfen_ and I a girl. "Dru, are you sure you're okay? I heard a lot of yelling coming from Reynard's room after he went in. Did he hurt you? Because if he did I have something to say…" I cut him off before he could go down that road. _That's the last thing that I need Graves to hear about through the grapevine. Those kind of rumors might make him go all wulf-shit or something else fierce._

"God no. I'll fill you guys in later, okay? It's cool, really it is. I missed you stooges yesterday. I have to run to class. How about we meet up at lunch, k?" I made my exit by grabbing my usual banana latte with a protein bar before heading to class.

After sixth period, I decided to skip out on dinner and take a walk around the gardens of the _schola_. It was winter in the East again and it was snowing gently. I gathered my down coat around me and wrapped my fuzzy scarf around my neck three times. I made sure I had my fingerless gloves on too. I treaded carefully through the path, making prints in the snow as I went. As usual, my guards followed, incognito-style. I could tell they were always there even though they were translucent or all together invisible. Benjamin was the only one that allowed me to see him consistently. What made today creepier is that the guards didn't leave prints in the snow like me. I don't know how they do that hovering thing. _So envious_. I can't wait to learn that trick when I get a bit older. I guess you have to mature more to master that skill.

I found the stone bench near the rose bushes, which were all trimmed down to their winter stubs now. I exhaled deeply and watched my breath vaporize into the cool morning. I closed my eyes for a minute to think. _What are you feeling now, Dru? I can't believe that Christophe said the L-word last night. I'm so confused...happy, but confused._

There were no other sounds than my breathing and a few warblers chirping in the distance. All of a sudden, I sensed it - it being the presence of another person. I spoke confidently to the air, faking some courage. "Show yourself to me...now!" A figure materialized before me which was riding above the snow. "You scared the hell out of me, Hiro. Why would you do that?"

"My apologies, Milady. I did not mean to startle. I had no other choice given that Reynard would be rather upset if he saw me attempt to communicate privately with you. He is rather protective."

"No shit. Now look who's calling the kettle black. You two have been known to go all nutty when I've been in the least amount of danger. Between you and Christophe, I'm under house arrest." I was trying hard not to sound jaded.

Hiro was dispassionate but empathetic in his reply. "That is not my intention, Milady. However as I have said before, you are way to precious to us to be exposed to unnecessary risk."

I calmed down a bit because I knew his intentions were positive. "What about the guards? Aren't they Christophe's guys?"

Hiro maintained his smooth tone. "They are your bodyguards and are loyal to their _svetocha. _They will do whatever you command if you desire it to be such." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at what I was hearing come out of Hiro's mouth today.

I cleared my throat and organized my thoughts a bit before blurting out. "I don't mean to be rude, but there is something I've wondered for a long time...why don't you and Christophe get along? It's obvious that your styles clash in a major way...but did something happen with you two in the past? I want to know why you hate each other."

Hiro looked up at the morning sky. "It is not that simple, Milady. However, I am here to offer you _okurimono_, a gift. Something you should know… about the past." He reached into his breast pocket of his gray wool coat and held out a vial…of blood. "I do not condone drinking the blood essence of another unless it is absolutely necessary or the risk of harm to the receiver and giver is low. In this case I believe you need to know something about your mother that may impact you today. You deserve to _appreciate_ what came before you." Hiro gave me a look that confirmed his seriousness. He opened the cap of the vial and steam rose from the top as if the blood was recently withdrawn. He offered it to me. I could smell the coppery notes mixed with Hiro's scent, which smelled to me like black coffee and old growth forests.

I gripped the vial between two of my fingers. _Should I be doing this? What if I don't like what I'm about to see? Can I trust Hiro to tell me the truth? Oh what the hell. If it's about Mom then I want to know it. _"Bottoms up, right?"

"Kampai." Hiro nodded and waited. I poured the steaming liquid down my throat. It coated like cough medicine on a sore esophagus. I leaned back on the bench with my head on Hiro's folded leg, gazing up at the start of the new dawn. The world fuzzed out.

A flash of a noise pulled my consciousness up above a scene in the gym. The mats were laid out in the same format that they are today, where I practice _malaika_ with Christophe. I heard the distinct noise of clanging objects. Then I saw her… Elizabeth. She was older than the last time I had watched a memory of her. This time she looked like the woman I knew and always remembered – a heart shaped face, full wavy brown curls, a look of ease and kindness on her expression. _Oh Mom, I miss you so much._

"Again please, Milady-_chan_," Hiro spoke firmly yet with playfulness in his voice. There was no condescension in his tone. She complied without a sigh or complaint. I noticed that the swords made a different sound than _malaika_ locking together during sparring practice. This time the sound was higher pitched, like metal on metal. The image came into more focus and I saw that Hiro and my mother were using _nitoken_ to spar. Their speed was incredible. Amazingly the double swords were almost the same size as _malaika_ but they were of different material, forged steel.

As they moved through the precise steps of the ancient Japanese artform, I could see that Elizabeth's face was focused and serious. I admired the way she moved with the swords in her hands. She was amazing. _I wonder why she isn't using the malaika. And where is Christophe? _The image faded and blurred into another memory.

Christophe and Hiro were standing outside in the rose garden on an autumn evening. It appeared to be the early 80's by the way that they dressed. Christophe was wearing a tight black tee and ripped jeans with holes that were strategically placed at the knees and the right butt cheek. His hair was slicked back with product and looked permanently wet. He had a five o'clock shadow on his perfectly balanced face. Hiro had on a gray track suit with one thin gold chain around his neck and the toed socks, the _tabi_. His dark hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail that hung down his back. Both of them carried the style trends well, given their age and all.

Hiro had a disgusted expression on his face, which remained consistent even as his aspect waved. "She does not want to talk to you, Reynard. Why can you not honor her request to be left alone? She has chosen to lead a simpler life by taking another mentor. Milady has made a wise decision that you should do your best to honor."

Christophe cringed at Hiro's words. "This is not a decision that I will accept. She does not know what she is doing – she is still young."

"Such is my point, Reynard. Milady understands that she is better not under your tutorship given your…interests. Such interests may not be congruent with her needs." Hiro was referring to the impropriety of Christophe's relationships.

"Are you referring to the fact that I have messed around with Anna? If so, that is child's play. My intentions toward Beth are not the same as Anna – Beth is different."

"I find your nonchalance toward the violation of Milady Anna...unscrupulous behavior. You seem not to care about her feelings despite the fact that she feels strongly towards you. She is in love with you, Reynard. Is that not enough?"

Christophe was cold sounding. "It is not. Anna is shallow and self-interested. Beth is the exact opposite. _Malaika_ came easily to Anna and she fails to comprehend the significance of earning a reward. Beth struggled everyday and while she is not as skilled as Anna, she is the better warrior because of her passion, her heart. You must understand my need to address Milady in person. She is...special."

"I agree, Milady is special. Therefore she is to be protected with utmost...rectitude." He spoke with pride in his tone.

Christophe almost rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes of course the _bushido_. You old samurai take your oath rather seriously, don't you?"

Hiro was quick to respond. "Do not insult the oath of Samurai. We live and die by our principles. If you ever took your promise to uphold the Knighthood of the Golden Fleece earnestly, you would not be so careless with your loyalty."

Christophe's face darkened with his aspect given the reminder that he was once a _djamphire_ killer whose values were distorted. "You do not understand what you speak of, my _old friend_. I caution you to eviscerate such thoughts about my lack of devotion to the Order and especially to Milady."

Hiro made a huffing sound before speaking. "It is not difficult to question your motives given your history and your methods, Reynard. You were once a traitor to your own kind by murdering without a cause. You may attempt to fool others in the Order with your present level of devotion, however, I am not so trusting. I shall not allow you to taint Milady Elizabeth. She represents the best of _svetocha_ and the hope of our kind's future."

"You are correct. Beth is the pinnacle to winning the war between _nosferatu _and_ djamphire_. However _samurai_, you are standing in my way once again. The last time our swords met, the outcome was in your favor. That was nearly three centuries ago. My skill has surpassed yours since then, _friend_. You are rusty." Christophe's tone was acidic and invited confrontation.

"Enough! You speak with arrogance as always. If you refuse to comply with Milady's orders, I am obligated to honor her wishes. Her safety and reputation are precious and you are compromising her for your own selfish reasons. The Order could live without such ego." Hiro finished by unsheathing his double katana and bowing in Christophe's direction. "Let's go, Reynard."

Christophe smirked and then unstrapped the _malaika_ to bring them up in position one. "Very well, Hokosawa. Zaaczynac, en garde!"

Christophe struck with both swords in alternating fashion in such speed that Hiro flinched but was still able to defend himself with ease.

The two swordsmen locked double weapons in a fury of silver metal and wood as they traversed the length of the Prima's gardens. Wooden _malaika_ pounded against the steel delicateness of the _katanas_. The sounds generated by the meeting of instruments was almost lyrical. The skilled masters stepped toward, away and back from each other using all of their centuries of knowledge of swordsmanship.

Christophe was not opposed to kicking, hitting or head butting when necessary and Hiro knew that was in Reynard's pocket of stunts. The samurai kept his feet light and his senses prepared for anything. Christophe channeled his aerobatic skills to advance forward with _malaika_ in the air, knocking Hiro off-balance just enough to slice the skin on his right forearm. Blood began to soak though Hiro's sweat jacket creating a pool of red on his gray clothing. Christophe smiled at his successful contact with his oponnet's flesh. Hiro didn't look down at the wound. He continued focusing on Christophe's form. The response was a blur of five hits to the _malaika_ that ended in cutting Christophe's skin in a diagonal slash on his left quad. Hiro had no facial reaction to his blow, only mindfulness of the moment.

The fight continued on as a crowd of _djamphire_ students and teachers began to form. Dylan pushed through the crowd of bystanders up to the front. "Enough! This is unnecessary and undignified Hiro...Reynard!" The two fighting _Kourio_ remained focused on each other while circling the path and ignoring the sensibility in Dylan's voice.

Finally a single voice caught the attention of the mob and broke the concentration of the dueling _djamphire_. "I order you to put down your weapons immediately… if you would, please." The voice belonged to Elizabeth. She was standing alone on the stone bench overlooking the crowd. Her expression was one of desperation and the voice was filled with nervousness. Even after hearing her command, Christophe refused to break his gaze while Hiro stole a glance at Elizabeth before averting his eyes back to his opponent. Hiro knew better than to underestimate Reynard - the devil could not be trusted. Any distraction could be his fatal mistake.

Elizabeth bounded off the bench and moved toward the men with the determination to stop the duel. The crowd made way for the _svetocha_. Dylan gave her a look of encouragement as she approached the circle. From this closer vantage, she could see that both warriors were breathing heavily while droplets of sweat hit the ground.

Elizabeth first looked to Hiro. "Please, _Sensei,_ hear my request." When he had no reaction, she turned toward Christophe. She reached out her long, delicate fingers and touched the _malaika's fuller,_ which broke his intense gaze. "Christophe, please…" Her voice was compelling.

He took a step back, straightened a little, weapons still raised, just in case.

Elizabeth showed the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She spoke in a soft and wavering voice. "I am deeply saddened to see this. It's not my desire to bring this behavior out in anyone I care about. I am heartbroken that it has come to this." Hearing how he brought her shame rather than heroics, Hiro turned to face her, slowly bowed, and remained so. Christophe finally lowered the _malaika_ and directed his full attention to her as well.

Elizabeth took the scene in with her sore eyes and then released a quivering exhale. She slowly stepped in reverse and before she let it show that she was crying, she turned on the ball of her foot and walked away. She walked away from the fighters, from the crowd, from the gardens, and from the Prima…forever.

The picture washed out into a blurry pool of whiteness. I came back into the moment looking up into Hiro's eyes. He looked concerned and slightly melancholy. I raised up on my elbows and felt my head spin a bit. "Just take a moment to ground yourself, Milady_-chan_."

I sat up even faster. "What did you just say, Hiro? Milady-_chan_? Is that what you called my mother too? Hiro blushed slightly and diverted his eyes to the low position. He nodded, then spoke. "It's a Japanese term of endearment for those we care about, and protect, like our children."

I was touched that Hiro was compelled to share something with me that was obviously painful. I finally understood his soft spot for my mother and respectively toward me. I remained quiet and thought before I opened my mouth again. "Why did you show that to me? I mean, I want to know as much about mom as I can. But I don't understand why you came here?"

Hiro appeared to be in agony as he struggled with the answer. "Milady, there is a Japanese proverb of relevance - _Kono chichi ni shite kono ko ari. _In English, this means 'The apple does not fall far from the tree.' I believe you are in a dangerous situation if you place your full trust in Reynard. I have seen him hurt people I care about out of spite or just out of pure happenstance. People surrounding him get hurt, time and time again. Milady, I do not care to see you in either peril or pain." Hiro paused often as he spoke, but the longest before speaking again.

"Your mother was extraordinary and so are you, Milady. I ask you to consider if you have already suffered enough because of him. Had Reynard left your mother alone in the first place she may not have been hunted down and left to die in such a way at Sergej's hands. I could not save your mother's life a second time, despite my best efforts. Did you know we were there when she was saved as a child?" Hiro looked extremely saddened by the painful memory of that day mom was rescued by the Order after they were ambushed by the _nosferatu_.

He continued speaking in a soft spoken tone. "Milady, Reynard's _interest _in Elizabeth, in Anna, and in you, have come at a price. My concern is that we stop while we are ahead with your life and well-being in good standing...before Reynard has branded himself on your heart permanently." He continued in distant contemplation. 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.'" _I've heard that saying before._ I looked down at the snow under the bench, thought for a moment and then looked up at Hiro again. "George Santayana. _The Life of Reason_, 1905."

"_Hai_. Very well spoken, Milady. I am pleased you have been listening to your teachers." Hiro gave a wide, perfectly white smile, which was rare. _Sometimes he looks so serious. Now I know, its just the face of this samurai._

I finally excused myself from Hiro's company and asked the guards to escort me back to the interior of the _schola_. As we walked, I thought about what I had just seen through Hiro's blood. _Who the hell am I supposed to trust? Everyone around here has major baggage and competing agendas. Am I going to end up with regrets too as I get older? I can see why Mom made an exit from all this drama, and the drama queen - Anna. Maybe a drama king too._

When I returned to my room Nat was there to greet me. "Hey, Milady, look what came for you today." She pointed to the coffee table in the middle of the sitting area. There was a large envelope addressed to my name. My eyes widened. "Who sent this Nat?"

"Good question. You should open it up." She had a smile on her lips.

I ripped the envelope open at the top and spilled the contents on the table. It had thirteen letters, all with my name on them. They had familiar handwriting, belonging to Graves.

"Nat, is this what I think they are?" My heart was pumping quickly in my chest.

"Well, my guess is that this is long overdue communication from our _loup-garou_."

I screamed at the sight of it all and one of the guards knocked on the door. "It's okay! Sorry, Thomas I just got carried away for a sec." I looked at Nat with a flash of excitement. Her eyes were wide too and I could tell that she was about to cry happy tears for me.

One of the letters had fallen on the floor. I bent to pick it up. It was several pages long, I could tell. "Well, I guess this is a good place to start."

**Readers: Graves is finally going to explain where he's been and what he's been doing in my next chapter! Will it be enough for Dru to hold out for him? If you're a Graves fan, stay with me for more about his past. Is Christophe genuinely in love with Dru or is he just playing games as Hiro suggests? Come back to see what happens next.**


End file.
